The Devil's Trap
by Fire Kitten
Summary: He was a hunter of all things paranormal. He slayed werewolves, staked vampires, and led away ghosts for a living. And he was good at it too. But on a seemingly simple job in Cloverdale, Oregon, Usopp might have just met his match in the possessed, witty blond with the charming smile. Exorcising a demon wasn't supposed to be this hard. [Supernatural-verse AU, Sanuso]


**Rating: **M

**Summary: **He was a hunter of all things paranormal. He slayed werewolves, staked vampires, and led away ghosts for a living. And he was good at it too. But on a seemingly simple job in Cloverdale, Oregon, Usopp might have just met his match in the possessed, witty blond with the charming smile. Exorcising a demon wasn't supposed to be this hard.

**Warnings: **Language,sexual encounters, Sanuso, AU, dark themes, and spoilers for Supernatural up to about the fifth season

**Author's Notes: **Wow I finally got this monster of a one shot done – my longest yet! You guys will not believe how much research this story took to create. Just a quick note – if you are not a Supernatural fan, I still suggest giving this story a read! My beta (who also has never seen the show), says she had no problem understanding the plot. None of the characters from the show appear (though, a few are mentioned). But I do use elements of the show to create the plot of this story. This is why it's Supernatural-verse, not a crossover.

For those of you who ARE Supernatural fans, I'm sure you guys will see some inconsistencies. I took writer's creative license and may have changed certain small things to fit my needs or, because I've only seen a few episodes of the first three seasons, I simply didn't know (almost all my knowledge comes from the Wikipedia page). So try to forgive me if you notice them!

And last but not least, enjoy!

* * *

**I.**

The bang of a car trunk slamming closed boomed like thunder in the small town of Cloverdale, Oregon. In the distance, a dog barked and across the street the blinds in a window fluttered in a house where nosy Mrs. Hercross lived. The man standing under the deep white light of a full moon ignored it all, grunting as he hefted up the heavy gun case and made his way towards the home, face set in a deep scowl.

Usopp was having a crappy day.

In fact, he was having a crappy week. After driving nearly three hundred miles to get to this little backwater village when suspicious reports of murder started to make the page and spending the better part of two days tracking the demon he was certain was responsible for it, he had been expecting the whole affair to be over with fairly quickly once he finally managed to snag him into a Devil's Trap.

But no.

No, things could never be that simple.

Because his demon had at some point snagged the exorcism spell from his book and, when Usopp discovered it was missing, tauntingly burned it with a lighter right in front of him, grinning cheekily all the while. Infuriating bastard.

And of course it wasn't a spell he memorized. So it forced him to do the one thing he hated: Call for help.

Now he was stuck watching over the bastard until Tashigi got there to properly exorcise the bastard and he was sure he was going to get quite an earful from Smoker later when he found out his 'precious second' had to come to his rescue.

A growl of frustration worked its way up his throat as he stomped back into the house.

"Oh you came back." A lazy drawl came from kitchen and Usopp could see the lust demon had made himself quite relaxed on the floor, wispy gray smoke curling up towards the ceiling.

"I don't leave until the job's done." He bit out, not even sparing the other a glance as he set his case down on the side counter then, after a moment's thought, headed back into the living room, pushing the recliner in the room across the floor and partway into the kitchen. Slightly more pleased, he fetched his case and placed it down beside the chair, before dropping into the soft cushions with a sigh. Much better than those uncomfortable looking wooden ones around the dining table, that was for sure.

His satisfaction didn't last long when he noticed the demon staring back at him with a raised eyebrow. "What?" He snapped defensively, unable to help the instinctive shudder at having one of the devil's workers so close to him, even if there was no way he could possibly reach him when locked in that snare.

"Nothing." The demon said casually, drawing up one knee towards his chest and laying his wrist across it, cigarette dangling between his fingers.

Blue eyes watched him for several silent moments as Usopp opened his case and pulled out his mangled Taurus that had taken quite a beating after an unexpected run in with a shapeshifter had sent the gun flying and knocked more than one screw loose. Hoping the trusty gun was still salvageable, he picked up his screwdriver and got to work trying to repair it. He had almost forgotten the demon was there altogether until the other sighed loudly, making him jerk a little.

"Couldn't you at least of set the circle closer to the stove? I could at least entertain myself with a little cooking." The blonde said.

"Shut up." He grumbled, not exactly expecting to be listened to.

Naturally, he was right.

"You're rather shaky for a hunter, aren't ya?"

"Yeah well, you're rather attractive for a demon." Wait, _what?_ He looked up and hissed, "Cut that out!"

The lust demon blinked back at him innocently, a smirk playing on his lips. "Whatever do you mean?"

"You… You know what I mean! You're throwing your perverted influences onto me like some disgusting… pervert!" He cursed himself internally for that weak insult.

The demon cocked his head to the side, blond hair obscuring one eye from sight. "I'm not even exerting any force right now. The only way my presence could be influencing you right now is if –ah…" The wicked grin that pulled up those pale lips could not mean anything good. "You're a virgin!"

"What?!" Usopp half-squeaked, half-shouted, face going five shades of red within seconds. "I-I-I am not!"

Continuing on as if he didn't hear him, he said, "That's quite astounding for a guy in this day and age. What are you? Twenty-three? Twenty-five?"

"Twenty-two." Usopp muttered between his teeth without really knowing why then repeated, "And I am not a virgin!"

"You're a terrible liar." The blonde chuckled, flicking some ashes onto the white-chalked star of the Devil's Trap. "You know virgins have the hardest time denying me. Even just the littlest bit of pressure and…"

Usopp could already feel it overcoming him: a heat running down his body and something pleasant twisting his gut as pleasure rushed through his lower regions. He shut his eyes tightly, swallowing down the sudden dryness in his throat, and tossed his screwdriver at the other, snapping, "Stop it!"

The tool missed by a mile. "Then admit it."

"No I-" Another spike of pleasure actually wretched a whimper out of him as he pressed his legs together. "Fine, fine! I'm a virgin, alright?! Cut it out jackass!" Nearly instantly, the invisible touch dissipated, leaving him feeling jittery and flushed and just the slightest bit violated. He drew his legs up to himself protectively, the demon's taunting laughter ringing harshly in his ears. "Fuck you." He growled.

"Oh come now. It's all completely natural, you should know that. Or do we need to have the birds and the bees talk too?"

"It is _not _natural at all when something like you is behind it!"

The blonde shot him a look that might have been… upset. "And what am I, hunter?"

But no, that was a trick of course. "You're a demon. You're a creature from Hell. You're a deadly sin reincarnated. You're… You're-!"

"Sanji."

Caught off guard at his interruption, he flapped his lips. Throughout all his accusations the other had just sat there patiently, smoking his cigarette. He hadn't expected him to speak up. "What?"

"My name. If you're going to call me things, you might as well know it." He smiled around his cigarette. "After all, I was polite enough to learn yours _Usopp Dellator_."

Something unpleasant slithered down his back and made the hair on the back of his neck rise as he said uncomfortably, "Don't demons usually take the name of their host?"

Sanji snorted. "Don't be absurd. Of course not. It's just none of you hunters bother to learn our names."

"Oh, sorry." Usopp replied dryly. "Guess we forget proper manners when you're trying to _kill us_."

"Oh and what are you hunters doing in return? Inviting us to a tea party with all that fancy Latin?"

Was he actually arguing with this jerk?! "Hey, we do what we do to protect the innocent!"

"HA!" The sharp laugh cut through the room like a guillotine. Then Sanji moved, standing up quickly and unexpectedly. And even though there was no hope of him getting out of the bind holding him to the kitchen, Usopp unconsciously shrunk back into the cushions of his seat as if readying himself for an attack.

But the demon didn't do more than flick his cigarette towards the sink, his aim perfect and landing the burning stick in a bowl half-full with dishwater. Then he reached into his pocket and drew out a pack of the cancerous things, saying, "What innocents? Like the ones I murdered? The ones beating their wives or raping some poor girl at a party who was just trying to have a little fun? You can't honestly tell me that those are the acts of the innocent."

The demon's blue eyes seemed to scorch his soul and he had to look away. He swallowed hard, unable to help thinking about his mother, her dying wish to see her absent husband going unfulfilled, or Kaya, playing off the bruises on her skin as mistakes rather than telling him how terrible a man her caretaker really was. "Well no, of course there are bad people." He conceded softly then said more firmly, "But you don't have the right to decide that!"

"Then who does? The police? The hunters? _God? _What makes them any more right than me?"

Usopp's feet hit the floor and now he was standing too, indignation and disbelief making his voice rise. "How dare you! God is always right!"

"So," The blonde drawled out, the look on his face haughty, "He was right to send me to Hell because I killed my mentor for the terrible things he was doing to the multiple women he stole off the street? I've endured centuries in that pit of despair all for just one small act; and there are thousands more like me! Face it, God is just sitting back and watching his precious children get tortured and slaughtered by their own." He smirked heinously. "He's more sadistic than Lucifer."

"YOU-!" Usopp started forward, and just as he was about to step into the circle he froze, realizing just what was happening. He looked down at his foot, scant inches from hitting the chalk and breaking the seal. He shut his eyes, carefully drawing in a deep breath and exhaling slowly before placing his foot back down beside his other. "Nice try demon. You're lying." He said.

As he turned to go back to his chair, Sanji spoke up, "What makes you so certain?"

"All demons lie to get the things that they want." He said simply. Every good hunter knew that.

"And what do I want? Do you even know?" Usopp simply ignored him as he settled back in his chair, realizing it was probably better not to entertain the other. After several moments, the demon seemed to get the idea he was being given the cold shoulder and settled back on the floor, saying, "That's fine, I've given you plenty to think about, haven't I?"

The hunter refused to admit that he had.

* * *

"So, when's your partner getting here?"

Usopp jerked some, blinking rapidly from the doze he had settled in, the open bible in his lap slipping between his leg and the arm of the chair. He rubbed a hand over his eyes, glancing at the clock on the wall. Several hours had passed, though it was only barely breaching the middle of the night and dawn still had a long time coming. "She, uh… She said she could be here at nine. And she's not my partner."

The silence had stretched on since their last conversation and, as much as he hated to admit it, it was annoyingly boring otherwise. Sanji seemed to share this sentiment, lying on the floor and eyes on the ceiling, possibly counting the cracks. Yet, he seemed to perk up at his words, saying happily, "Oh it's a woman? This exorcism gig is sounding better by the minute."

The hunter rolled his eyes at that, reaching down to pull the book free. "Pervert."

"Oh come now, its undeniable women make this world so much more enjoyable!" The demon turned his head, grinning at him. "You should get a partner. A pretty one. She'll brighten up your days, I guarantee." The curly eyebrow bounced suggestively, "Might even be good for you and your little problem."

"My…? Ugh! You're sick."

The blonde cackled in delight. "No I think I'm on to something. That's what you really need to get all that tension out. One mind-blowing night of glorious sex! And I can help you know. Free me from this circle and when that pretty lady shows up, I can get you two in the mood and-" A blue eye widened fractionally when Usopp started to wind back the book. "Okay, okay! I'll stop!"

"Good." He hissed, holding the makeshift weapon up a few moments longer to make his threat clear before lowering it down.

"So, you want a man instead?"

"UGH! YOU BASTARD!"

The demon laughed, waving the hunter down frantically as he got ready to chuck the text. "I mean as a hunting partner not as a well… _partner_." The hand movement he made to accentuate that second bit was something Usopp hoped to never see again.

"No." He said tightly, his cheeks turning some awful shade of red. "I don't need a partner. _Either_ kind."

The look Sanji regarded him with as he sat up was absolutely peculiar and it made him twitch uneasily because he was not actually being pitied by this jackass was he? "That's not very smart you know. Doing what you do, being alone is dangerous… not to mention lonely."

This was just odd, getting advice about life from a demon. "You're alone." He pointed out.

The demon snickered, shaking his head. "If you really believe that then I think you might need to look up the Deadly Sins chapter in your handy-dandy training manual again."

Usopp felt like the bottom of his stomach just fell out and hit his shoes. "W-Wait, you mean… all seven of you are here?"

"Well, no, just four of us. Wrath is kind of an antisocial shithead and we don't have a Pride or Envy right now." Sanji mused aloud. "But the rest of us came over together. Nami, ah, she picked a rich model to possess; she's lovely! Luffy took over some brat who can eat twice his weight in food and Zoro found some deadbeat college dropout to sleep his lazy ass off in." His nose scrunched up a little in distaste at the last sin, but soon took notice of the hunter looking about the room in paranoia as if expecting the other three sins to come leaping out of the shadows for him. "Don't worry; no one's going to show up. Well, probably at least. We tend to do our own thing and just drop in on each other when we feel like it."

"O-Oh…" He sighed softly, but his relief didn't last long when the blonde smirked at him. "W-What?"

"You seemed to believe that fairly easily. I thought you said demons always lie?"

His heartbeat started to race again, swallowing hard as he stuttered, "W-Well only if you have something to gain! What could you possibly get from telling me that?"

"Well I am Lust." Usopp's forehead wrinkled, uncomprehending, so he explained, "I personify everything that makes the human body crave sexual satisfaction but the things that arouse people is quite a broad category. For example… some people get off on watching others wither in pain." The shrill gasp the human gave made Sanji grin. "How ironic. You still believe me."

"I-Wha-?!" He stared back widely as the demon rolled on his mark, laughing away. His lips trembled, feeling like a fool, and scowled. "Shut up!"

"You definitely need a partner that's a little more sensible than you. Other demons aren't as forgiving as I am you know."

"Other demons aren't stuck in Devil's Traps." Usopp shot back harshly. "And I don't need anyone! If I need sensibility, then I'll just become more sensible!"

Sanji just rose an eyebrow, then looked somewhere off to the left of him, smiling brilliantly. "Oh, hey Luffy!"

Usopp yelped and jumped up, spinning around and grabbing his bible like the old thing could actually protect him-

And found nothing behind him except the empty living room. The sound of chuckles getting louder rumbled behind him and his blood boiled, snapping at the other, "Will you cut it out you jerk!"

"Then stop making it so much fun. Although, I have to say, you sure are the most entertaining hunter I've ever encountered. You're making my last hours rather memorable." He stretched his hands back on the tile behind him, crossing his legs at the ankles and shooting him a charming smile.

Usopp shut his eyes and took a few more calming breathes as he felt another spike of arousal wash over him.

He really hoped nine o' clock came soon.

* * *

The demon had taken to pacing his circle by the time the sky was colored in pinks and oranges. He was out of cigarettes and was just flicking his lighter with every turn. Meanwhile, Usopp had found a newspaper partially stuffed under the coffee table and had wretched it free. He read every article closely for any signs of supernatural activity, then all the comics twice. Finally, he settled for doing the crossword, nibbling on the end of his pen as he tried to figure out what 'police drama' could possibly mean. But-

Shuffle, click, snap, turn.

-he was finding it hard-

Shuffle, click, snap, turn.

-to concentrate.

Shuffle, click-

"Could you quit it?!" Usopp demanded, glaring at the demon over the top of the pages.

"What do you want me to do? I'm bored. You could pay attention to me." The hunter's eyes narrowed, his silent but furious expression clearly reminding the other that the last time he had done so had resulted in a rather embarrassing trip to the bathroom. The demon raised a hand, placing his other over his heart. If there even was one there; it was probably just a black hole instead. "No more getting you excited either, I promise. " He turned his head and grumbled sourly, "Even though that's half the fun."

He rolled his eyes for what must have been the millionth time that night, unable to believe how childish a demon eons older than he was acting and replied evenly, "And me agreeing will be just another 'This is why you aren't a great hunter' pitch, won't it?"

"No, no, of course not. After all, you caught me. That's impressive. Keep it up and you might not die as young as the others." He flicked the top off the lighter again, the flame lighting up his features eerily in the half-dark kitchen. "Why are you a hunter anyways?"

When he spoke up, he told himself it wasn't because he was fulfilling the other's wishes. He was simply trying to pass the time. "My dad was one. Before my mom passed away, she told me all about it and it explained why he wasn't around. After I lost her I kind of… decided to be one too. I thought maybe if did I'd be able to find him." He said.

Snap went the lighter. "Something tells me you weren't lucky."

Usopp looked away, mumbling lowly, "I was but… I wish I hadn't. A few months after I found him we were on a job in Arkansas, chasing a pair of Crocottas. They took our forms and managed to separate us. I was lucky enough to see through it before the thing ate my soul but dad…"

"I see." The demon responded. "If it's any consolation, they usually make that death quick and painless."

Usopp didn't respond, just tried to shake away the image which had been in his nightmares for years: his father lying in the grass with his neck at a wrong angle and dark eyes wide open.

"So, you're a hunter to carry on the family legacy. How noble. You're like the Winchesters."

The change of topic was a welcome and surprising one.

The Winchester brothers were a famous duo of hunters that had been a central force in stopping some of the most appalling demons of all time, including Lucifer himself. They had also changed the ways of hunting for generations to come with their many selfless deeds like creating a serum that killed vampires. And years ago, before Usopp was born, they were the ones that originally formed the Hunters Cult that he was now apart of. It was a tightknit organization of hunters that were given lessons and trained in the art of facing the supernatural forces that lived on their earth. Although, most of his knowledge came from the manual he had on hand (now missing one page thanks to a certain someone), written by their father, John, and later rewritten and reproduced by the siblings. He certainly wouldn't still be alive if it hadn't existed.

But he certainly wasn't expecting the other to know that name.

"You know who the Winchesters are?"

"There's not a demon in Hell who doesn't. Fifty years ago it was all anyone spoke about; how the opening of the devil's gate was a sign of the things to come and that Sam would descend down to us as Lucifer reincarnated and lead us to who the fuck knows where." Blue eyes flickered towards the ceiling. "Some of us were saying he might bring us to Heaven." The thought of that made him snicker, but the noise choked in his throat when Sanji leveled him with a glare that made his blood run ice cold. "What's so funny about that?"

"I-I-I-I uh…" He stammered, sweat beading on his forehead.

"Do you know what Hell is like?" Usopp yelped when the demon flicked open his lighter and tossed it towards him, almost getting his hand burned as it bounced off the chair's arm and clattered to the floor. He briefly thought he should probably fetch it before it burned the whole place down, but was trapped in the fire of the blonde's gaze. "It's like being gutted like a fish and having your wounds salted before roasting on a grill and served for dinner before melting in the acid of their stomach. But not just once! Over and over and over again, an endless eternal cycle until you're so fucking insane and desperate you'd do anything to make it stop."

The hunter's skin crawled at the description, swallowing hard to wet his dry throat. "So yeah," The demon continued, though his voice had taken on a weird tone. He sounded almost… sad. "A lot of us were dreaming of the day we'd leave."

His eyebrows shot up in astonishment. "Dreaming?"

The other laughed softly. "Well yeah. You seem to forget, hunter: Nearly all of us demons were once humans that walked on this earth before. And what do humans do when placed in a terrible situation? They build up a paradise world in their heads and dream of somehow getting there. I think the cruelest thing is that we actually know it exists; we just can't reach it. So a lot of time that hope gets squashed and they start settling for whatever 'better' that might be. Like climbing the ranks to get to higher positions or-"

"Coming to Earth." Usopp finished for him, looking down at his lap and twisting his hands together. "That… That's why you're here?"

"Well… no but yes." The lust demon replied, rocking some on his heels. "Earth is certainly more desirable, but I'm still aiming higher."

He slapped his forehead. Was that a pun? "Oh God."

"That's the idea." Sanji grinned.

"Stop it!" Usopp said, having to bite his lip because that wasn't funny at all. Rapidly deciding that the floorboards were so interesting he just had to stare at them, he ended up spotting the lighter, relieved to find the fire had gone out. He fetched it from the floor, running his thumb over the cool metal of the cover. "I don't get it though. Wasn't Lucifer's aim to kill the archangels, especially Michael?"

"Yeah, but we were thinking of what would happen after." The lust demon crouched down. "Doesn't matter now. That opportunity is gone. But there have always been stories about other ways. When I got there, some of the other 'occupants' who'd been in Hell a while were telling stories about demons who had disappeared without reason and the rumor was that they had earned God's favor again and been granted ascension. I mean, it makes sense doesn't it? Why would he want us to suffer eternally? If I can just be somehow forgiven…"

The hunter looked towards him, pointing out brusquely, "Well you're going about it a rather dumb way. You were cursing Him only a couple hours ago and you're killing His children!"

"It's been four-hundred years!" Sanji shouted back forcefully. "Four-hundred shitty years! And I feel like He's not even trying to listen! I mean fuck I…" The blonde's jaw clenched tightly as he looked away, and though he had the face of a twenty-three year old man, he really looked all those centuries old right then, despairing and tired. "I mean… I'm one of His children too, aren't I?"

"I-I… I'm sorry…" Usopp offered weakly.

But he knew when the other shut his eyes tightly that it wasn't nearly enough.

* * *

Brown eyes darted up towards the clock that was reading just a little past eight, then down towards the sprawled form in the middle of the kitchen. Ever since their last talk, Sanji had just seemed to collapse there, not saying a word.

He looked so… defeated.

Usopp cleared his throat and spoke up, hoping it came across as disinterested, "Hey uh, demon. You still breathing?"

There was a long, slow sigh, then a muttered, "Yeah."

"Oh well… good. Good." He nodded.

The silence resumed and the hunter shifted in his chair uncomfortably, disturbed by this side of Sanji more than any other.

"W-Will you talk to me already!" He screeched finally when he couldn't take it anymore.

The demon's head rolled slowly in his direction, one blue eye staring at him intently. "Okay. Don't send me back there."

His fingers clenched hard into the fabric of his pants, knuckles chalk-white. "I-I have to."

"Why?"

"Because you're a demon. You… You have to go back."

"I know I'm a demon. And probably ninety-eight point five percent of the ones you meet you can't trust for shit either." Sanji sat up, saying simply, "But… are you really sending me back because you believe I should be there or because everyone else is telling you to?"

His brain felt like it was spinning. "I-I don't, I'm n-not..."

"Aren't there always those few people who break the status quo? Someone who's different than all those you've heard about before?"

"I-I yes, but!" He tried to quell the nausea rising in his throat, spluttering without reserve, "But not with demons! Demons ar-are evil. They lie."

At the same time, Sanji was arguing back heatedly, "You're just repeating lines from a book! You can't assume we're all the same!"

"They are! They all manipulate others and-and enjoy hurting people! They've lost their humanity!"

"Not all of us, not everyone! If you had the spell on you now, could you even use it on me?!"

"OF COURSE I COULD." He roared. "Do you even know how many of my friends your kind has killed? How many of them _enjoyed_ it?!"

At that point things spiraled out of control, both of them trying to talk over each other, voices rising like furious whirlwinds.

"Would you just-"

"Can't believing you'd fucking assume-"

"-listen to me for a moment and-"

"-I'd ever not be able to exorcise you or any demon! I've-"

"-think about if it's the right thing to do and try to-"

"-taken out a hundred by now-"

"-just see not everything is so black and white-"

"-and you're not any different. I wouldn't have trouble with you. in fact I'd love nothing more than to-"

"Usopp, _**please!**_"

The hunter's wild rant came to a screeching halt, the two of them panting hard in the dead silence that remained. It seemed an eternity before he finally collected enough of himself to whisper, "What…?"

"Just… please." Sanji repeated, crown of blonde hair bowing towards him.

It was just a word and words were so easy to say. And yet, Usopp felt himself biting his bottom lip so hard it bled, frantically trying to find some sort of ground to reality because he was not seriously considering that _this demon was telling the truth!_

What if it really was possible though? What if this demon really wasn't like the rest? And sure, he knew the demon was killing men, but he had researched his victims thoroughly, even the one he was currently possessing, and knew at least the statement about them being abusers was truth. If he thought about it, what Sanji was doing was not entirely different from what a hunter does. He was protecting the less capable from harm. It didn't make it right, but then… in hindsight, did it make it right for him to do what he did? He was deciding who to throw back into Hell without as much a thought as to whether they should return or not.

But now he knew Sanji; or at least, he knew what Sanji wanted him to know. So even if it was likely not, if there was even the smallest chance he was being told the truth could he really throw him back to such an appalling place with his conscience unaffected?

The words the other spoke just moments ago came flitting back across his mind: 'If you had the spell on you now, could you even use it on me?'

He let out a frustrated whine. _Damn it._

The lust demon looked up when the tap of footsteps stopped right at the edge of his snare. Usopp met his eyes. "I'm probably making the most foolish decision of my life but I'm going to put my faith in fate. I feel like I was meant to meet you and be faced with making this choice. I just have to pray that I'm making the right one."

"And if you don't?" Sanji replied evenly.

"Then, I can only hope my death will be fast." The hunter said as he swiped his foot across the chalk.

And the Devil's Trap was broken.

Immediately he was tackled to the floor, bones rattling from the jarring impact. He squeezed his eyes shut, tears prickling at the edges when a hand came around his neck and really, what the hell was he thinking anyways! He should have known better because now he was going to die and he'd never-

Wait.

…_WHAT?!_

Usopp gasped in surprise which was only taken as a fucking _invitation _when the lips on his parted as well and a tongue slithered into his mouth and against his own. The sensation was almost electric. A cry of complaint started up at the back of his throat which quickly changed into a moan when he felt that wave of excitement that he was well-acquainted with overcome him again, turning his brain into pleasant mush.

_G-God yes. Oh that's-_

The demon pulled away and smirked when the hunter gave a whimper of disapproval. His thumb caressed the skin of his neck, right over his racing pulse, whispering, "Thank you."

And after giving Usopp what was definitely the most extraordinary kiss of his entire life, Sanji ran out on him without a second glance.

* * *

**II.**

The entire incident had settled like a heavy weight in Usopp's chest, convincing himself he had probably been coerced by the demon into freeing him – which made it all the worse. After all his training and every lesson that had been beaten into his head by any seasoned hunter he met with… how could he have let a spawn of Hell go? Especially knowing he was only going to take more lives from the Earth on some… personal vendetta!

God help him.

He was too ashamed to admit his weakness of heart though, telling Tashigi that the demon's companions had shown up and forced him to run. Which still earned him quite a telling-off from both her and Smoker, but it was better than telling the truth. After that day though, he threw himself into his work more fervently than ever before, hardly taking time to rest before looking for a new creature to slay or another demon to exorcise. He might have missed one, but he could not, would not, let another slip through his grasp.

Eight months after his slip up, one night found himself just staggering out of a shower after an especially trying job, only a towel wrapped about his waist. His mind was practically run down to exhaustion and his body ached so much his bones felt like goo.

He attested that to not noticing the foreign presence in his room until it spoke.

Or, more so, _wolf_ _whistled._

Usopp gasped at the noise as he fell back against the wall and brown eyes sweeping the room wildly, spotting the blonde man lounging casually on the bed like it was his.

"Nice, very nice."

He relaxed some from his tense posture, heart beat slowing minutely. "Oh… it's you. Are you trying to give me a heart attack jackass?"

"Ah, sorry, sorry. You're usually more on top of your game, ya?" Sanji grinned at him, ever-present cigarette perched between his lips and he was too tired to bother telling him the Spider Inn had rules against smoking in the rooms.

"Yeah well…" The hunter sighed, not willing to argue either.

"And just look at you. I never imagined you ripped under all that clothing." That blue eye danced over his form, lingering on a definitely private spot for much longer then was comfortable.

His guard slammed up immediately and he crossed his arms over his chest in what he hoped appeared more forceful then shy, and snapped, "What are you doing here?!"

"Hmm? Oh, well, word gets around among demons. Was a few towns over and heard you were here. Figured I'd drop by and see how you were."

He blinked. "You heard…?"

"Your name is starting to get pretty loud." The lust demon said, "Believe it or not, some of the others are starting to hide from you."

Usopp stared in shock, a smile pulling at his lips. He didn't care if it was just another lie, the idea was _thrilling_. "Well of course! I should be feared, I'm Usopp Dellator, vanquisher of demons!" A curly brow raised at him as stood there, a hand on his hip and his thumb jutted towards himself. "Even you should be afraid!" He leveled the other with a dark stare. "I've memorized the spell."

"Oh?" Sanji said, sounding uncaring. "Let's hear it then."

He stared back at the other, surprised by the challenge. And it was true, he did know it; he had recited the spell, over and over and over, until he was hearing it in his dreams. What if he did do it…? He had holy water within a few bounds. If he could manage to stun him… he could exorcise him within moments and what happened months ago could finally be rectified.

But as he met the demon's eyes, seeing a flicker of black behind the blue, he felt a pull from somewhere deep inside of him that just burned with the word _rest_ and all the fight went out of him instantly. His shoulders slumped in defeat. "Just… just leave."

He crossed the room to where his suitcase lay, top flipped open. A long sigh resonated behind him. "You do look like you've had it rough lately. Poltergeist, right?" He knew Sanji was indicating the dark, nearly black bruise covering the expanse of his upper arm that he had gained only two days ago. "And from the scent your flowery shampoo can't even begin to cover up I'd say you just recently had a close encounter with a vampire."

Usopp turned away, bending over to reach for some shorts. He wasn't sure when the demon got behind him, only felt the feather-light touch that ran over his neck where two tiny pinpricks no larger than pebbles marred his skin. "_Really_ close."

But the moment that brush hit the light injury, he felt the same euphoric high overtake him as it had when he had been pinned against the wall of a warehouse just hours ago, the penetrating teeth of a vampiress sinking bit by bit into his neck and slowly dominating every thought process. He had been just a few seconds short of losing his will entirely when he managed to shove the syringe chocked full of vamptonite into her body. But the feeling had been so good; like a drug he just couldn't get enough of.

And now he was experiencing it again before he'd even managed to really recover; coupled with it being _Sanji_ of all people, it left him feeling even more powerless than before.

"You know," The demon carried on as if completely oblivious to the hunter's reaction, flicking his spent cigarette aside. "I don't like vampires much. They kind of-"

"Ah!" Usopp jerked some as those fingers pressed down hard.

"-_insult_ my work. Know what I mean?"

His legs had begun to tremble violently and just before they gave out completely an arm encircled his waist, pulling him up and against the other's chest. "W-Wha-What are you…?"

Hot air brushed across the side of his face. "I never did get to properly thank you for sparing me hunter. And after I really thought hard about it… I know just how to show my utmost gratitude." He wasn't sure if the familiar rush of arousal was from the demon's powers or simply from the tongue that ran up the contours of his ear. "I'm going to take care of that little virgin problem of yours."

He wasn't even sure how or when he got on the bed and he only had a moment for the idea of protesting to cross his mind while the other climbed on top of him.

However, the thought left him like a shot of lightning when Sanji brought their hips together. He barely felt in control of himself, lewd noises escaping his throat as he pressed upwards.

"Did you know, for all that men complain about a woman's ability for multiple orgasms, a man can actually experience the same?" Sanji's voice was like silk to him, sliding over him promisingly, softly alluring and urging him to wrap his entire self into it. "And with my influence I can take it further. After a while you stop producing any fluid, but I can still bring your senses to that orgasmic high, again and again. Minutes apart. _Seconds_ apart." The last bit ended on a purr and left the hunter shivering. "Would you like that Usopp?"

He couldn't have spoken properly if he tried. "N…N-N…" _Yesyesyesohgodyesyes__**yesplease!**_

It didn't matter if he had an answer, because Sanji had never stopped rocking their bodies together and he was cruel and evil and oh-so perfect as he latched his teeth around the healing bite, trying to cover the mark with one of his own, and Usopp felt shudders wrack through him intensely as he shouted and twisted on the bed, everything lost to him except for the powerful release that hit him.

And it didn't stop.

He lost count after the third time, stripped of his towel and a head of blonde hair buried between his legs, everything afterwards just becoming a haze of ecstasy and when it ended, he wasn't sure. By the time he woke up, it was morning and the demon was gone. And he was left there all alone, lying in bed with sweat and other fluids uncomfortably layered over him and staring up at the ceiling, wondering if the most wonderful or most unspeakable thing had just happened to him.

* * *

**III.**

It was not their last encounter.

Most of them occurred in much the same way. At random intervals, Sanji would appear in his room or car after a job was over (or, on two occasions, right in the middle) and would tug him down under the covers or press him up against the wall or recline back the passenger seat and have his way with him. Often the hunter was exhausted to the point of passing out and by the next day, his bedmate would be gone.

Usopp tried to tell himself he wasn't enjoying this. If he was, God's wrath would not be kind to him when he passed this earthly plane. A hunter lying with a demon was unheard of, was practically against human nature. An ultimate sin. So therefore, he couldn't possibly be enjoying it. This was sick and twisted and practically – no it was, _it was_ rape. He chanted over and over that the demon was committing the most heinous of crimes known to man every time they met.

So much had changed since he had naively freed him. This wasn't a tortured soul hoping for a better tomorrow; it was a monster that sadistically enjoyed corrupting the lives of its prey until they didn't know anything good anymore.

He had to end it.

"So." Sanji began calmly as he sat in the backseat of his car, legs crossed and smoking calmly. He threw a cursory glance to the hood where the Devil's Trap was, then to Usopp as he climbed in beside him. "Gonna make me swoon with some lovely Latin poetry?"

He had drawn it as a test.

But as he sat there and found no words forthcoming, both of them knew he wasn't going to exorcise him. Was probably never going to. He didn't have the excuse that he was being tricked into it this time either, unable to feel even the slightest push of the demon's powers over him.

"What's wrong with me?" He whispered, not meaning to speak aloud.

Ever the sarcastic, Sanji tilted his head and said, "Maybe its love."

That thought made Usopp laugh so hard he cried.

Sanji drowned out his sobs with a kiss.

* * *

**IV.**

Harsh pants filled silent air of a construction site in Salina, Kansas as a body of a lean, muscular male ran between stacks of wood, feet coming down hard on the dirt and bringing up clouds of dust with every footfall. Usopp's lungs were screaming for air and perspiration was mixing into his eyes, making it harder to see on an already black night such as tonight but he didn't let up for a second and _he could see his car_-

Loud growls alerted him that his pursuer was nearly on top of him and he managed, just barely, to dodge to the right, a body that had flung itself for his back impacting on the ground instead. Usopp coughed as he breathed in the resulting cloud, ducking behind a tractor, cursing every holy thing in the world that he had managed to lose his gun down a drain pipe. But if he could just get to his car, if he could just get inside it and to the glove compartment where he kept an extra revolver already loaded with the precious silver bullets he would need to take out the pureblood werewolf currently trying to rip him in half, he would be safe.

The thump and snarl of the recovered beast hopping over the tractor was not exactly helping to make his plan work out.

Usopp grit his teeth, legs aching from the sprint but it was just a little farther and he could make it, he could make it!

His eyes were so intent on the vehicle, he completely missed the edge of a drainage pipe half buried under the dirt until he was, quite literally, tripping over it. He gave a startled shout as he fell, a grunt escaping him and stars bursting in his eyes from the rough landing, but adrenaline was still rushing through him, urging him onwards. His palms scraping along the earth but he'd barely scrambled to his knees before a clawed hand was latching around his ankle and pulling him back.

The hunter cried in fright, leg kicking back and nailing the werewolf in the face as he twisted around, trying to break his grip. Just as the hand let go though, Usopp found himself pinned on his back, the weight of a much heavier man falling onto him, canines flashing in his face.

Though they were nothing like folklore suggested, the fact that a human could grow two-inch long fangs and gain the strength and speed of a wolf was nothing to laugh at – and a pureblood was even worse, being granted the freedom to transform any night, unlike their halfbreed cousins who were locked with only the night of the full moon. It was what took him by such surprise; running into a purebred these days was nearly unheard of. But he should have known better, he should have!

Usopp reached back, grabbing a handful of brown hair and pulling until the other's neck arched back, doing his best to keep that poisonous bite away from his flesh as his eyes roved around frantically for a weapon. But there was nothing within reach, the area having been cleared of even the smallest stick and no tools had been left behind by any absentminded worker.

Unfortunately for him, his werewolf still had ten.

Usopp screamed, searing pain running up from his torso as claws slashed his chest, blood welling and spilling down his body. He grabbed one of the creature's wrists, struggling to twist it and snap the bone, but found it took all his energy just to keep hold with the heavy body convulsing atop him as the werewolf tried to get his head free while his free hand continued to tear into his body.

_Don't let go, don't let go! _His mind desperately screamed, even as he gagged when a knee landed right in his gut and claws came an inch away from ripping into his throat. _Don't let go! Don't... let... go!_

But despite his best efforts, his strength was waning and his vision starting to swim. The sounds around him were becoming distorted as his shaking fingers were slowly lost their grip…

_Don't…don't…_

He wasn't sure if he imagined it as he lost himself to the throes of unconsciousness, but he was pretty sure he heard the sound of his name being shouted from somewhere far away.

"…'_opp!"_

* * *

When he awoke the first time, he wasn't sure where he was or how much time had passed, the only thing he felt aware of was the agony coursing through him from seemingly everywhere. He groaned pathetically as he just lay there, barely able to gain much of a sense of himself let alone his surroundings. The yellow form of a figure came into his sight after what felt like eons later but was probably no more than a few minutes, if that.

The figure spoke to him, but Usopp's ears wouldn't listen quite right, only catching snatches of words like 'finally' and 'awake' and he was pretty certain 'shitty idiot' but the soothing tone was comforting all the same. What he next became conscious of was the light touch that came around his neck as his head was gently lifted up and the bitter scent of something in a glass being pressed to his lips, the voice urging him to drink.

He did but it was an awful mistake, the taste like rancid cherries and spoilt meat all in one. He gagged, a sharp cough making some of the liquid seep past the glass and down his chin, trying to struggle away with the best of his ability – which at the time wasn't much. The figure holding him shushed him tenderly, rubbing circles into his jaw and forcing more of the revolting drink down his throat.

"Is'bad…" Usopp slurred when the glass was finally pulled back.

"It's medicine." The figure informed him matter-of-factly, laying him back on the bed.

The last thing he felt before losing consciousness once more was something soft faintly pressing against his forehead.

When he awoke again, feeling more cognizant and wounds not hurting as much, it was to discover it had been several days since his werewolf encounter and Coby and Helmeppo were watching over him. At first, he assumed it was them who had been taking care of him all along, but they soon informed him they had only arrived that morning, having been given an anonymous tip about his condition.

"I wonder who it could have been." Coby wondered aloud softly.

"I don't know." Usopp replied, reaching up to press his fingertips to his forehead, still able to imagine the gentle caress of lips that had touched the skin there.

He _didn't_ know.

But, as he laid back down and breathed in the subtle scent of cigarette smoke in the sheets covering him, he was pretty sure he already had a damn good idea who.

* * *

**V.**

"Huurgh…" The spaded tip of the shovel dug deep into soil softened by a storm just a day prior, the tool halting from an impact with something hard and unyielding underneath. "Finally!" Usopp breathed in relief and his trembling muscles shook as he dug out the last few mounds of dirt hiding the coffin from sight, reaching down to lift up the face cover.

Salting and burning was never his favorite of tasks. One reason was because it took a lot of time and physical exertion just to get to the bones that were, normally, buried six million feet in the ground. The second, and possibly more detestable, reason was because he usually had to call in a second. But what could he of done? The spirit of Gecko Moria was a nasty piece of work, dragging about the homeowners of a quaint little mansion by their _shadows_ and slamming them into walls or, for the unfortunate teenaged son of the family, almost into a rack of upended kitchen knives that definitely would have killed him had Usopp not been able to tackle him to the ground.

There was no way he could have dispatched the malicious ghost and protected the occupants of the residence at the same time. He could swallow his pride if it kept people alive.

Usopp balanced carefully on the corners of the coffin, grunting to pull the rest of the lid up, scraping the dirt along the side and causing some to patter down atop the cracked bones lying on the red cushions. He reached up, having to stretch some to reach the edge of the hole before grunting and heaving himself upwards, only to curse violently when the ground gave way and he fell back down.

The hunter lost his footing on the edge of the casket, the _crunch_ of bone being crushed underfoot made him cringe, and he lost some of the air in his lungs as his back hit the wooden cover, pain flaring against his spine and flecks of dirt cascading over him. "Shit…" He mumbled, looking down to see he had smashed in the skeleton's clavicle and as gross as it probably should be that he was literally standing ankle-deep in a dead body, he only wearily covered his face with his hands, feeling tears of frustration welling in his eyes.

The words came to him, unbidden and deceitfully enticing:

"_You should get a partner."_

He sucked in a sharp breath, letting out a weak growl at the imaginative lust demon smirking captivatingly just behind his eyes. "Fuck you." He just needed some sleep that was all.

With renewed strength, he hauled himself up and out of the pit, speckling salt into the coffin before setting fire to it all, lying upon the grass as it burned away. As he watched smoke cloud the stars above him, his phone buzzed insistently in his pocket. He placed it to his ear, a woman's voice coolly reporting: "Hina pleased."

It pulled a small smile to his lips, knowing they had succeeded. "All okay then? The family alright?" The simple yes was consoling and he shut his eyes. "Good, good… I'll finish up here then I'm heading to my room. Ah, unless you need me there? Or uh, a place to stay?"

"Iiie. My team is waiting. I can handle this then I'll be on my way." There was a brief pause then, "Smoker wanted me to relay for you to take it easy. He's worried."

"Hah?! Why? I'm handling things just fine."

"Don't make me report back about how you were nearly asleep every time you sat down."

His lips twisted downwards and he made a noise of dissatisfaction. "Witch."

"Hina sly." He could practically see her foxlike smile. "I will tell him you're taking the week off."

"Yeah, yeah." He sighed. "Thanks for the help."

"Anytime." The call ended and he laid there for several minutes more, having trouble convincing himself to his feet. But after reasoning (several times) that the quicker he got this done, the sooner he could go to bed without fear of being arrested for grave robbing, he managed to get his aching legs into motion, reaching for the shovel.

Only to yelp in shock when the land underneath him upheaved violently and he went tumbling back to the ground. "E-E-Earthquake?!" He stammered, gripping onto the grass tightly. A few inches from him, the mound of recently dug dirt started to spill back into the grave as if some invisible giant was effortlessly shoving it all forward with one enormous hand.

The land stopped trembling the moment the hole was filled and the hairs on the back of his neck stood up. Either he had miraculously just developed telekinesis or-

"You looked like you could use some help."

-a demon was nearby.

Blades of grass crunched in his fists as he gave a groan and let his head drop to the earth. "Really?"

In the corner of his eye, he saw the blonde demon approach him with a wide grin and he cursed himself for the way his heart jumped with an emotion that was certainly not fear when it really should have been. When did he let his guard down this much?

After recovering from the werewolf attack last September, he had figured their blasphemous connection was finally over. His foolish kindness had been repaid and the demon was able to mess with some other humans he didn't owe a life debt to rather than stalk him all the time. And with that assumption built up in his mind combined with a steady lack of appearances on the latter's part, the certainty he'd never see the lust demon again had filled him with a hollow sort of freedom.

He lied to himself that it wasn't actually disappointment.

He lied even more vehemently that his theory being completely demolished right now was not filling him with joy.

Before the blonde could even start talking, the hunter snarled like a chained dog, "What are you doing here? You saved my life. We're even!"

Sanji scoffed. "You think I'm concerned with such moral qualms? I do what I do because I desire to."

Usopp's eyes widened. "Y-You selfish son of a-Ack!" He found himself short of air when the demon unceremoniously picked him up off the ground and threw him over his shoulder like he weighed no more than a bag of feathers. "What are you doing?!"

"Like I said, you look like you need help. I'm taking you to bed."

"W-What? You're going to carry me through town? Like _this?!_" He cried in outrage, pounding his fists into the man's back. "No way! Put me down right now you jackass! …Oi. Are you listening? SANJI!"

"Would you rather piggy back?" Though he couldn't see him, he swore the other was smirking right now.

"… That would be better." He grumbled.

In their new position, he did his best to ignore the way the demon's back rumbled with suppressed chuckles and just buried his nose into his neck, finding the bitter stench of cigarettes curbed by a pleasant aroma of cologne.

He shut his eyes and, for just that moment, let himself be weak enough to enjoy it.

* * *

Sanji could cook.

He supposed it was rather silly to be shocked by that fact rather than the many others he probably should be engrossed over – like how the demon had been by his side thus far on his forced vacation or that they hadn't yet gotten physically intimate besides a few scattered kisses and stray touches that never got too personal.

But, well… even though on their first meeting the demon had wanted to cook a meal, he thought it was mere boredom that pushed that desire, not that the blond actually _could_.

And yet here he was standing in the kitchen of the River Rock Grill, a seafood restaurant in Twin Falls, Idaho, watching Sanji patter about, preparing what was already a mouthwatering aroma of sizzling fish and spices. It was well past one in the morning and they were certainly breaking more than one law, but neither of them were strangers to that so Usopp didn't dwell much on it. Instead he focused on how the demon hummed while washing the ingredients, or the way he artfully spun each cooking utensil between his fingers when picking them up, or how he managed to cut through the vegetables with an almost unbelievable speed.

He had been doubtful when he had challenged the other's bold claim about knowing how to cook by demanding his favorite dish of parmesan baked pike.

Now he was just impressed.

"Where did you learn to do this?" He asked once the meal was set before him, licking his lips in anticipation as he cut out the first bite. The flavor made his taste buds melt. "Oh man, this is delicious!"

Across from him, Sanji was lighting a cigarette, but the slight curl in his lips told him he was pleased. "In the time I lived, traveling to neighboring countries and gathering foreign knowledge was highly desired. Like knowing multiple languages or having extensive understanding of well-renowned poets, artists and composers. They were signs of a sophisticated man and the more knowledge he withheld, the more respected he was among his peers and the more highly desired he was as a suitor."

"Ah, so you did it to get a girl." Typical.

"Well, that was the plan yes." Sanji said lecherously. "However, things didn't work out for me. On my journey I ended up becoming enamored by cooking… but in those days unless I was planning on being a _servant_, it was actually seen as a trivial pursuit. My family was in pretty high standing; we were aristocrats. But I was the black sheep, foolishly 'wishing to be part of a lower class' they would say. They were embarrassed of me." He took a long drag, and on the exhale confessed, "Eventually, my father disinherited me and I was cut off from the family wealth."

"That's terrible!" Usopp cried.

The demon seemed unbothered though, shrugging, "It was simply how things were done in those days. It was more common to do so to a daughter who disobeyed her father's wishes but sometimes if a son was seen as too lazy or improper to take the place as head of the family, often he lost his right to it." He smiled. "But if you asked me back then if I minded, I would have said no. I felt free. The idea of being a servant that made meals for others was actually exciting to me. But a cook needs knowledge of all types of foods to do so and I hadn't had that sort of upbringing; I spent my last years in France taking an apprenticeship but I never did get a chance to complete it."

"Was that when you…?" Sanji answer was only a nod. Usopp grimaced a little then asked, "So what did they do, throw you in jail?"

"They executed me." He said with a grin. "I may have been disowned but I still had a nobleman's blood so they kindly gave me the most 'humane' death: decapitation by sword."

He shivered when the cook slid his finger slowly along his throat, his own suddenly feeling constricted. But he swallowed it down, a streak of morbid curiosity making him ask, "Is it true then that you're still alive several minutes after?"

"To be honest I don't remember," Was the thoughtful reply. "If it is, it was a mild pain compared to what I've been through since."

Unsure how to respond to that, Usopp just stuck another piece of fish in his mouth to keep it occupied, wondering how the other could be so mellow about it. As his silverware touched the plate again though, he remembered the defeated form of the demon in the bachelor's house of Cloverdale and thought instead he was just good at hiding it. Insincerity was certainly no stranger to his own character (it was actually quite the close personal friend), so he let it slide and said instead, "That reminds me, I've been meaning to ask you something else."

"Full of questions today aren't you?"

"Well," He stabbed at some of the cooked vegetables with a pinch of added violence, "You usually don't stick around long enough for me to ask."

Sanji chuckled, blue eyes sparkling with amusement, taking another drag and saying on the exhale, "Fair enough. Ask away."

"Well… you're a black-eyed demon." He pointed out the obvious. "So, that generally puts you pretty low in power, right? But you've been gallivanting around for a while now, doing whatever you like. I'm sure meeting with me like you are is probably treasonous. How have you not gotten in trouble? Don't you have someone higher up to answer to?"

The cook hummed. "You're cute when you do your homework, but your research is lacking." He tapped away his smoke's spent ashes into the box stuffed with sugar packets. "It doesn't work how you're thinking: that black-eyed demons get orders from white-eyed demons who in turn are ordered around by yellow-eyed demons and so on and so forth. Technically, any power anyone has is a farce. Hell is an anarchy. I mean sure, some of the stronger ones push around the weaker ones and get them to do what they want, and they're afraid so they do. And others bind together because strength in numbers and all that. That's just how it is. But once you're there you're on your own and you don't have to be anyone's underling. Not even Lucifer's."

"Really?" That seemed a little unreal to not even follow the _Devil_.

"We're a fucked up community that's for sure." Sanji said, watching the smoke trail up thoughtfully for a moment, considering something and finally said, "But as for who I _do_ follow… that would be Luffy."

"Luffy?" The name struck a familiar chord in him and rattled his brain to try and remember where he'd heard it. "Wait… _Gluttony?_"

"Yeah. He was the one who gathered us together and planned the breakout." He paused, and then amended, "Heh, or more like he just charged straight out of there and left us to try and keep up. Shitty bastard. But he doesn't mind letting me do what I want and usually just comes by to beg me to feed him. Got me out of a couple tight situations too. It's a strange way of life but we all just decided to let him lead us. Guess because he sparked it all."

The hunter considered this. "But, aren't you supposed to follow Pride since pride is supposed to be the basis of the other six sins?"

"According to folklore, yeah s'ppose so." The calculating look Sanji shot his way made Usopp feel like he was the dunce in a classroom full of brainiacs. "But even if he were here, somehow I don't think our dynamic would change. Well, unless he turned out to be a she, then I'd definitely follow that beauty to the ends of the earth and beyond! Ah, the basis of my lust. Think of all the wild nights we'd have together."

He snorted. Predictable. "You're a first class pervert."

"And yet this doesn't seem to bother you."

The hunter bit back a moan as pleasant warmth ran through him. Damn lust demon! "L-Let me eat you jerk before you start bending me over tables."

The blonde blinked in surprise before leaning back and slinging an arm across the top of the booth, roaring with laughter. "You've certainly matured out of your innocence well haven't you? Don't worry. We don't have time for that."

"Since when do you not have time for sex?" He said, cutting free another piece of fish.

The demon's eyes flickered past his shoulder. "Truthfully, I wouldn't mind. But I don't think you nor Luffy are much the voyeuristic types."

He gave him an annoyed stare, saying, "That doesn't work twice you know!"

More accurately, that's what he _would_ have said, but he found his throat choking up on the 'Th-' of his sentence when an unfamiliar voice spoke up from behind him, "Nah, I'm not interested in that stuff."

If there was once a withstanding World Record on how fast someone could cross a room, Usopp just blew it out of the water. He didn't even realize he was there until his back was slamming against the wall, crouching there like a cornered rabbit.

Luffy, as it was, was not in the body of an impressive-looking man. Not even twenty, he was lanky and short, with a messy mop of black hair and a peculiar straw hat on his head. And though the slightly curved scar under his eye didn't make him appear fierce or formidable, the hunter still found fear-based adrenalin pumping through his organs with the knowledge this kid could snap his neck with a smack of his hand.

The glutton demon tilted his head at him, similar to a dog trying to understand something. "You done?" Then, as if his presence was trifling, turned away from him and grabbed up the plate with its half-finished meal and tipped the rest of the contents into his mouth, swallowing it whole.

"Shithead!" Sanji, who hadn't moved an inch, kicked the other demon's knee. "Don't eat other people's food!"

"But Sanjiiii, I'm hungry!"

Usopp could hear his breathing it was so reedy and loud. His mind couldn't catch up fast enough to what was going on. But he had been a hunter for far too long not to fall on his old instincts. He started to hiss the first lines of the exorcism: "Regna terrae, cantata Deo-"

At once, both demons flickered black eyes towards him. Luffy seemed merely curious, giving that same dog-like stare. "Hmm?"

In comparison, Sanji looked almost hurt. "Oi, Usopp!"

Maybe it was because of that he faltered, bravery flowing out of him. "Psa…P….P-Psaaaa…"

Odd…

So was his fear. And his confusion. And even his despair.

Something else hummed at him; a feeling that over the years he had placed almost all his trust in and which had, on more than one occasion, also saved his life. It was almost like a sixth sense that told him danger was very near; a rush of anxiety that would leave his muscles buzzing with energy ready for flight and his mind whirring with over-sensitized information of his surroundings.

The first time it overcame him was when he was barely past seventeen and he was exploring a barn on an abandoned property where, unknown to him, a very furious ghost of an abused child resided. As he was making his way down the row of broken down horse stalls the niggling sensation zapped through him. Nothing else tipped him off; not a sound, not a sight. But he found himself springing forward anyways, hearing wood crunching behind him at the same instant. When he turned around, he saw a pitchfork deeply gorged into the wall, level with his head. After that incident, he fondly called the strange phenomenon his Usopp Alarm.

But now, even his last resort was fleeting. It was as if some secret tap had been opened up inside him, flushing out his emotions and leaving not even the comfort of peace but rather a yawning void of emptiness that left his body exhausted.

The awareness of slipping was only a brief suggestion and suddenly he was sprawled out on the floor without knowledge of how or why, or even the incentive to care. He was only vaguely mindful of Sanji leaping up and making his way towards him, but his eyes were heavy and he never saw him get near.

Just before he was pulled under a sweet wave of darkness though, he heard a small snatch of conversation that might have been a dream.

"Oi, shithead! You didn't have to go that far!"

"Tch. Not my fault you were just sitting there like some heartbroken teenager while he was being troublesome, dumbass."

The wave crashed over him and he was gone.

* * *

**VI.**

He awoke that morning to incessant murmuring. It would have been merely bothersome if the sound was not so off with his normally silent lifestyle that it sent his Usopp Alarm into instant overdrive. So, he did his best not to move and keep his breathing slow while trying to determine whether the noise was the sound of other hotel guests going down the hall or if he was in much closer quarters with strangers.

His answer was given simultaneously by the discovery that his lips were sealed closed by tape and by a snappish feminine voice speaking up: "Seriously, how did you manage to get lost this time? Even a child could have followed those directions!"

Close. Very close.

There was an argument going on between the angry woman and a bored-sounding man, but was hopefully distracting enough to keep any attention off him.

Okay. So where the hell was he?

The surface underneath him was hard; he was definitely not on a bed and the coolness seeping through his bare back told him he was either on concrete or tile. His body felt stiff and kind of ached, making him wonder how many hours he'd been sleeping or, more precisely, been unconscious. His wrists and ankles throbbed especially, a tight pressure pushing down on them. He tried to press his left wrist up against it and found his hand completely immobile.

His throat constricted in fear.

He'd been _trapped_.

His breathing picked up worryingly and he struggled to contain it. Okay, think. Think! What had he been doing last? Had he been on a mission?

No. Hina had ordered him on a forced vacation and then Sa-

_Sanji! _The memories rushed in rapidly after that: the restaurant in Idaho, their short conversation just before one of the demon's companions showed up that lead to him trying to exorcise them both and his concurrent inability to because of-

What? What prevented him? He remembered the vale of sleepiness that grasped at him and pulled him under, but what caused it? Had he been drugged? Had-

"Nnff!" His thoughts burst over like a frozen soda can as something heavy plopped down on his stomach, an unwilling grunt pushing against the tape.

"Hey, Usopp. How much longer are you gonna pretend to sleep?" An upbeat voice asked. The fighting in the distance fell away instantly at that announcement.

Shit, shit, goddamn it!

Resigned, Usopp peeled open his eyelids and found Luffy was sitting cross-legged on top of him, large smile spread on his face and eyes a hellish black. It made a disturbing combination and sent a shiver down his spine.

A _swish-swish-swish_ sound nearby his left ear he hadn't noticed before under all the shouting made him glance around. Relief briefly settled over him because there was Sanji, crouching only inches away and painting something on the floor in stark red colors with a pastry brush.

The comfort didn't last long though before a hand was grasping his long nose and tugging on it, the glutton demon ignoring his muted shouts of pain as he forced his head around, exclaiming, "Wow, your nose is really cool!"

"Idiot, don't break him!" Sanji snapped, smacking the butt of the brush into the other demon's temple, the sharp movement splattering them both with scarlet droplets. The familiar metallic scent to it made his stomach flip nauseatingly.

Oh dear God.

It was _blood_.

Rapid snorts of breath escaped his nostrils, the sound similar to a panicked horse, as he started to strain against his bonds earnestly. _Damn it!_ He couldn't even gain an inch of freedom. A quick look down revealed bent steel rods meant to restrain his hands and feet that were, from the looks of the cracks in the stone foundation, forcibly imbedded into the ground. With nothing to lose though, he continued to heave his weight up against them, the metal almost immediately rubbing his skin raw.

"But Sanji- W-Whoa! Usopp cut it out!"

Luffy's whining above him went ignored while his body swayed from the hunter's pathetic escape attempt. Even Sanji's hand moving comfortingly along his forehead was virtually unnoticed.

"Oi, Usopp calm down."

He thought he might've shaken his head at the request, a weak whimper escaping him. Any other time that would have mortified him for making such a pathetic sound, even furious that he was being brought down to such a low when he was one of the strongest and most feared hunters in the organization.

But at the moment all he could comprehend was how stupid it was that someone was asking him to calm down when an Oblation Circle was being drawn around him.

He didn't know much about them because it was a practically an archaic and unknown practice, though he remembered a lesson or two mentioning them, and only demons thousands of centuries old even knew of it. The Circle was mostly prominent during the 1st century, before the crucifixion of Jesus Christ, when the blood sacrifice of animals was common among humans of faith as it was there only way to absolve their sins. Because it was to cleanse their spirits, it also served as a sort of demon protection. In response to this, the Oblation Circle was created among the Devil's workers to shatter that layer of safety by gathering virgin, _human_ blood and drawing it around the person they wished to corrupt.

What resulted from this corruption had never been shared in his lessons, only warned by his instructor to never allow one to be completed, but that was far more than enough for Usopp. Spells that were ancient like this one were often the most powerful and dangerous.

Devil's Gates opening, a yellow-eyed demon overtaking him, Lucifier rising again…

It didn't matter what resulted, he just knew it was going to be something unspeakable that would harm the mortal plane and beyond.

And he had to stop them. He _**had**_ to…

…to…

….Huh? He knew he should but… he just didn't feel like it anymore.

This sensation… It was so familiar. Had it happened before? No, it was a little different. His emotions felt like they had been wrung out of him again, but the sleepiness that overcame him before was not there.

Wait that was what happened! He fell asleep last time! Which meant, like Lust, he was falling under the power of another Deadly Sin demon's influence.

It wasn't hard to guess which one either. "Jeez, what are you even doing over there?" It was the voice of the bored man. "Though since all you have is the powers of a pervert, it's to be expected you're completely useless."

"Hah?! Why don't you come over here and say that shithead, so I can kick you until you look like Christmas!" Sanji shot a murderous scowl towards the back of the room and Usopp's eyes unconsciously followed, discovering three people stood there. The one with green-hair was obviously the one the lust demon was snapping at; he had an unexpectedly built figure for Sloth but it possibly had something to do with the three swords he needlessly carried on his hip.

Just as the sloth demon was about to respond, an orange-haired woman who was undoubtedly Greed slapped him upside the head, causing his hold over the hunter to lessen significantly. "Don't you idiots start or I'm raising both of your debts!" What use did demons even _have_ for money? "Sanji , hurry up and finish."

"Yes, Nami my love!" The blond practically sung as he got back to work, while the man he remembered was named Zoro grumbled and rubbed the sore spot.

Beside the beauty whom looked as if she walked right off of a magazine cover was the third: a dark-haired man in an orange cowboy hat standing slightly away from the other two. From this angle, Usopp could just make out a tattoo on his upper arm that said ASCE, with the S mysteriously crossed out. The demon's pitch black eyes were silently staring back at him and, had his emotions not been tampered with, Usopp was sure he would have started shaking from the hateful look in them.

Wrath.

He looked back up at Luffy who was still sitting on him like it was his throne. "Shishishi!" He laughed, large grin splitting his face that reminded him of the Cheshire Cat. It sent a shiver down his spine, recalling when he was much younger and he used to hide his face anytime the creepy cat would come on. But the demon atop him easily surpassed any childhood horror, especially when coupled with what he said next: "Can't wait to make you transform. It's gonna be so cool!"

Usopp was pretty sure all his internal organs plummeted right out of his body and drilled themselves into the earth's core. He was going to be possessed. Was this the punishment he was being dealt, having forsaken the Divine? If he started praying now, was there a chance he'd be spared?

Completely ignorant to the fervent hunter's rediscovered religious interest, the slim, straw-hatted man glanced long ways towards the blonde, saying, "Hey Sanji you almost done? I'm hungry!"

"I would be if you'd get off of him, shitty glutton." The blonde snapped.

"But," The other whined childishly, "I don't want to."

"Oi Luffy." The dark voice that spoke up made Usopp's hair stand on end, realizing it was the wrath demon. "Isn't there an apple around here?"

"What?! Give it to me!"

The hunter groaned in pain as Luffy used his torso as a trampoline, vaulting across the room to the other's side. Immediately, a wet, cold sensation splashed across his skin, and he watched helplessly as Sanji drew one line across his body from left hip to right shoulder, then a second from left shoulder to right hip, creating a big, bloody X.

Usopp's eyes darted all about him, seeing the symbols built all around him. That was it. It was completed.

Finally, he looked up towards the lust demon, a pitiful whimper catching the other's attention. As their gazes connected, for a moment everything else around them faded. Dismissed was Gluttony's unhappy shouts over being obviously lied to or Sloth's rumbling snores. It was just him and Sanji. Him looking into those questioning blue eyes pleadingly, hoping the cook would see in his own a reflection of himself, trapped and forlorn in that Cloverdale home just as he was now.

Praying with all his might that he'd set him free from these bonds as he did for him two years ago.

Instead, the demon's lips quirked up in a smirk, blue becoming a devilish black, "How about a little farewell blowjob?"

If looks could exorcise, Sanji would already be on a one-way trip to Hell.

"Don't give me those nasty eyes. You might wound me here." He pat a hand over his heart mockingly.

Usopp jerked on the floor, a muffled yell of frustration thundering in his throat. _You bastard! I trusted you! I-_

The realization hit him like a freight train.

He _had_ trusted Sanji.

Demons lie. That was practically rule number one and it had been hammered into his head by his superiors so many times the lesson was trying to make its way out his kneecaps. And yet, he had still set aside his misconceptions and freed the creature that fateful day and then, somewhere between the failed snare in his car and the daring rescue at the construction site, had foolishly and blindly given the lust demon something more precious than his body and his virginity. Or even his heart.

He gave him his faith.

And it would be his most fatal mistake.

The fight was blown out of him instantly, leaving him limp on the floor. Underneath the tape, his lips weakly trembled as he turned his head away from the other, tears running from his eyes.

"Oh no, no. Don't do that." The man's voice was deceivingly soothing, kneeling down beside him and gently wiping at some of the droplets. "Sssh, it's not so bad. You'll see." He straightened up. "My dear Nami I've finished! We can begin the ceremony now! Oh, and the rest of you bastards get your asses over here!"

Ridiculously, the hunter shut his eyes tightly as if it could shut out the sound of the demons nearing and especially Sanji. Cruel to the very last second though, he felt lips brushing his ear, whispering, "Just wait until you here _my_ poetry, hunter. It'll make your soul swoon right out of you."

_Fuck you. I'm Usopp Dellator, the best demon hunter in America! I'll break out of this possession and then I'll kill you. I'LL KILL YOU!_ He wanted to shout, but since he was forcibly mute, he just thought it as strongly as he could. Let the words burn through his mind even as Lust stepped away, hoped to destroy the five sins with it as they gathered just outside his circle in a star formation.

Let it be the last words he ever thought, as they began to chant in a language that could only be described as satanic, before a piercing pain stabbing right into his heart took away his thoughts. His vision swum as he teetered into unconsciousness, seeing only the familiar glowing tip of Sanji's cigarette. And it might have been nothing more than a crazed delusion, but he swore the fire jumped right out of it and consumed him whole. It burned away his blood, splintered his bones and seared through his insides.

Until there was nothing left of him at all.

* * *

**VII.**

The December breeze that came off the Pacific was unusually frigid that night, the gust invading the cracks between the tightly squeezed buildings of San Francisco and ghosting over the patrons in the busy nightlife streets. Lovers drifted closer together and punks dug their hands deep in trendy but impractical jackets. A group of friends were mumbling over nonsensical movies and the actors in them and a well-dressed man clung onto a steaming cup of coffee like a lifeline while chattering business to the device in his ear.

Shuffle, click, snap, turn.

"Tch." A young blonde scoffed, stuffing a lighter in his pocket as he continued to pace on the roof of the multi-level bank complex. "Oi, any sign of her?!"

"You could help you know." His companion replied evenly, adding with a hint of irritation, "You were the one begging to come along, prattling on about how you'd die if you had to wait even a minute longer."

One finely swirled eyebrow arched and the man could almost not contain his grin. "Is that a hint of envy I hear?"

A black gaze was shot over the man's shoulder, saying heatedly, "Sanji, do you want me to teach you a whole new meaning to blue balls?"

"Mmm, that's a thought." The demon tapped his chin. "Never did try any sort of kinky things with ice before. Oh, maybe even some role play! It'd be nice, draping you in nothing but some nice animal furs as you plead for me to warm you up." When his words were only returned with a deadpanned look, he sighed gloomily. "I kind of miss the cute little virgin you who blushed at the mere suggestion of sex."

The tanner male rolled his eyes, turning away and peering back down at the street. "I've put up with your shit for seventeen thousand years. And stop veiling me with the vision of that hunter."

"But you _are_ that hunter." The blonde gave a long-suffering sigh. "Must I explain it to you every time? Centuries ago, we were born men and women whose hearts were full of our prime cardinal sin. After our mortal lives passed, we were thrust into Hell and the only humans we could possess were ones with hearts similar to our originals. And if we couldn't find a proper host, then it is up to the other sins to locate the most likely candidate and bring that sin to fruition. And because we must use the Oblation Circle to possess our new host, their consciousness isn't pushed down like it is with any other demon but rather becomes merged with our own."

"Must_ I_ remind _you_ that I was born first?" He returned snappishly. Of course he didn't need to be reminded. "And your storytelling skills need work."

The sound of footfalls stopped directly behind him before the harsh scent of burning tobacco and tar assaulted him as Sanji wrapped his arms around him, resting his chin on his shoulder. "I thought you'd be thrilled, being nurtured into a host with your birth name. But you're even more abrasive then last time!"

Usopp snorted, snatching the cigarette right out of the other's mouth before taking a drag of it himself. "You didn't do any nurturing, unless you mean the 'nurturing' you gave to his dick. Dellator was already full of pride."

"Well I was going to. Doesn't the effort far outweigh the accomplishment? Besides…" Sanji's voice went from sullen to sultry, touch wandering southward, "You can't tell me you don't like the fresh memories of wildly losing your virginity."

The other demon sighed pleasantly as fingers danced across his abdomen. "As if I ever forgot our real first time Sanj'…" His hand caught the pale one currently teasing his zipper. At the lust demon's noise of disappointment, he nodded his head to the street below towards the slim, bespectacled woman sporting a fashionable green-and-white striped sweater that nicely hugged mature curves. "Gonna have to put it on hold. There's our new Envy."

The cook's blue eyes sought her out immediately and even though her shoulder-length raven hair was hiding her face as she was fixated on the pages of some book, he sighed dreamily all the same. "Oh, she's even more exquisite than that shitty Ace described! Robin baby is going to love her."

"More like you are." Usopp grumbled under his breath, before pushing the other back so he could stand, the two of them following after her from the rooftops until they ended up in a quieter residential district.

They peered into the window of her apartment from the balcony across the road, Sanji making a sound of discomfort as their target started to pull out a pot, obviously readying to make dinner. "Ah! A lovely lady should not trouble her hands with the menial task of cooking! I suppose I'll just have to-" He declared and began to step forward, when a hand on his chest stopped him. "Oi, Usopp, what gives?"

"I let you take over and it'll be another two years before Envy gets here." The shorter male quipped brusquely. "Leave it to the master. I'll have Robin back with us by the next full moon."

"Tch, someone's arrogant."

Usopp just smirked.

What could he say? He _was_ Pride after all.


End file.
